mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:Fabsome Sweet/Rivalries and Secrets - Parte Piloto
Oii pessoal, já é o quarto blog um atrás do outro, lembrando que esse blog é o último blog sobre a série, porque é a parte piloto e a parte onde começa tudo, claro, não é realmente o começo de onde tudo isso começou e sim, um passeio em Profitters City, mostrando onde cada personagem estão no momento. Além de eu começar essas histórias no hangout, eu queria avisar por todos que me apoiaram lá o meu muito obrigada e que irá mudar algumas coisas, já que lá não censurei quase nada e aqui eu terei que censurar, ou acrescentar coisas que tem o sentido dessa primeira temporada. Os nomes das histórias irão mudar, algumas delas, outras serão mantidas. Antes de começar, vim mostrar algumas artes que eu realmente adorei e sinceramente achava que não precisavam se incomodar, mas elas me ajudaram a influenciar mais ideias e mais histórias =) rivals.png|Feita pela: Flower Star. kindlogic kiss.png|Feita pela Flower Star. Mane's Swap.png|Feita pela: Glimmer Powerful. Agora, sem mais delongas, vamos a parte piloto e desejo uma boa leitura =D ---- Um Começo Como Outro Qualquer Profitters City/Casa de Acid Misty/ 15:00 / Domingo Misty estava dando uma festa em sua casa, juntamente com sua namorada Song, sua prima Lizzie que estava brincando com Bliss e Blossom e os pôneis estavam no caminho da festa Misty: *olhando a decoração preocupada* Nossa ficou ótimo, mas será que isso é o suficiente? Precisamos fazer mais comida? E bebida? Song: Calma more, tenho certeza que está ótimo do jeito que está *ajeitando a mesa* Misty: Cinco anos se passaram, depois de tudo aquilo, não?... Song: Sim, cinco anos, como o tempo passa rápido! *olhando o calendário* Misty: É...mas eu ainda não consigo esquecer de nada que aconteceu com todas nós... *levita uma foto* Song: Relaxa more, aquilo já é passado, não precisamos lembrar, a Quick ainda tem umas boas ideias de acabarmos de uma vez com aquelas chatas da Glimmer e da Flower... Misty: É... ai Songzinha, eu não consigo esquecer, eramos rivais...nós fazíamos de tudo para ver as tristezas delas, mas agora...eu percebo que fizemos tanta besteira no passado...e...não há tempo pra consertar... Song: Sim, mas não se preocupe, o problema agora é comigo e a Quick...você já está de boas com a Star, pode ficar aliviada! *abraça Misty* Misty: *suspiros* É...eu espero que consigo... Song: Você consegue sim, more...*beija Misty* As duas se beijam e logo se abraçam Misty: Eu te amo minha Songzinha, você sempre me faz ter coragem e... Batida na porta Song: Falamos disso mais tarde, agora é a festa! *corre e abre a porta* Beauty: Ah...oi...a festa é aqui, certo?... Misty: *sente arrepios e olha Beauty* S-Sim...é.... Beauty: Ufa, ainda bem...pensava que tinha errado! *abraça Song* Olá Song, quanto tempo! Song: Oi Beauty! *sorrindo* Beauty: Ah e a Jewel não pôde vir, por conta da coroação dela...espero que entendam ela, mas eu não estou sozinha, então o Math veio apenas pra acompanhar...*suspiros e sorrindo nervoso* Misty: *suspiros* Bem-vindos... Math e Beauty se afastam , logo entram Math: *entra na casa* Obrigada por convidar Misty e licença *sorrindo* Song: *olhando fora da casa* ...que estranho, não ouço ninguém além de vocês chegarem, será que está tudo bem, lá? Um jingle toca Song e Misty: Huh? Math: O que é isso? *Olha para Beauty* Beauty: Ah haha...*sorrindo nervosa* é a Jewel...*tira da sua bolsa, um espelho comunicador* No entanto, Beauty abre o espelho e sai uma projeção, Jewel está nela Jewel: Oi pessoal! *Acenando* Beauty: Oi BFF! *sorri* Math, Misty e Song: Oii *sorrindo e acenando* Jewel: Vim apenas dar um oi e desculpas por não comparecer na festa, finalmente meu dia chegou, depois de tudo isso que aconteceu com nós, há cinco anos! Beauty: Sem problemas, BFF! Math: É, nós que sentimos, por não poder comparecer! Misty: Está tudo bem, Jewel *sorri* Song: *pensa* Parece que ninguém esqueceu daquilo.. '''Jewel: Oh, eu tenho que ir, estão me chamando, bye guys! *Desaparece na projeção* Beauty: Tchau BFF, até *fecha o comunicador* Bliss está pintando a pata de Song, depois sai correndo rindo Song: *percebe a pata suja e grita* BLISS!! Algumas vidraças da casa se quebram Misty: Oh céus...tenho que pagar o vidraceiro pra pagar os estragos...*ri* Math: Eta Song, isso aí foi grito de ópera? Beauty: *rindo* Song: Haha...certo, eu também vou ajudar a pagar com o dinheiro que eu conseguir, quando eu for famosa! Math: Sonhe alto *sorri* Beauty: É, e pense positivo que vai dar tudo certo..*sorrindo* Misty: E sei que você vai, Song... Song: Então dá próxima vez que for dormir eu vou dormir no telhado! *mancando a zoeira* Math: Osh, por que? Song: Ué, você mesmo pediu pra eu sonhar alto... *rindo* Todos riem Enquanto isso no quarto de hospedagem da casa Bliss: ' *Se esconde no quarto* Ai ai, como é engraçado fazer essas zoeiras! '''Blossom: ' Acha mesmo que isso foi engraçado?...Coitada da nossa tia... '''Lizzie: Ah velho, você não leva jeito mesmo Bliss! *rindo* Bliss: ''' Pelo menos pra mim foi e é bem mais engraçado do que ir na escola amanhã, pra nossa tristeza! *pula em cima da cama* '''Lizzie: Verdade, adeus diversão! Blossom: ' Ah meninas, relaxam, já estamos nos últimos dias...e daqui a pouco é férias, mas vai ser tão chato... '''Bliss: ' Por que chato, maninha? Isso vai ser tão massa! 'Blossom: ' É que eu gosto tanto de estudar...é divertido...*sorrindo de leve* 'Bliss: ' Que? Divertido?? Será que você só pensa em estudo? 'Blossom: ' Não, eu gosto muito de brincar com vocês também e ficar com minhas melhores amigas, que são vocês! *sorrindo* '''Bliss: Ahh para desse amor, é nojento! AHH!! *falso desmaio* Blossom: ''' Bliss! '''Lizzie: *ri um pouco* Só você mesmo, Bliss. Bliss: *rindo* Blossom: ' *risos* ''No caminho da festa, mostram o hospital da cidade e focando no quarto onde Ginger se situa '''Ginger: *quase dormindo na maca* ...mmm... Pearl: GINGERZINHAA!!! *entrando no quarto animada* Ginger: *leva um susto* P-Pearlzinha? Pearl: Oh desculpa, estava dormindo? Ginger: Não não, só repousando depois de nossos filhotes nascerem... *sorri* Pearl: Phew, ainda bem, porque eu não gostaria de acordar minha more em um soninho de uma bela adormecida! Ginger: *rindo* Então, o que você ia falar? Pearl: Nada demais, é que a Misty está dando uma festa, mas como você está de repouso, nós não vamos! Ginger: Ah pode ir, eu me viro aqui, vai lá se divertir... Pearl: Depois de tudo aquilo que aconteceu com nós duas? Negativo! Eu jamais vou te deixar sozinha, eu vou ficar aqui até você se recuperar ou eu pulo no inferno da minha mãe! Ginger: Joia...*ri um pouco* Pearl: Ah por favor, não me chame de joia, que não gosto! *rindo* Ginger: *ri* Tudo bem. Pearl: Olhando assim, você nem parece ter estresse...*acariciando a crina de Ginger* Ginger: Olhando você assim, nem parece que tem fanatismo... *colocando a pata na bochecha de Pearl* Pearl: Isso porque... Ginger: ...nosso amor melhorou tudo no passado... As duas se beijam Pearl: Agora, eu vou lá avisar os outros, que não vamos, tudo bem? Ginger: Tudo bem, vai com cuidado *sorri* Pearl acena e Ginger vice versa, logo quando Pearl corre os quartos dos hospitais foram revelando :Primeira sala: Prowess internada, quase recuperada :Segunda sala: Smart e Silly sabendo da notícia que iam ser pais, junto com Kind e Player :Terceira sala: Humorous fazendo um check-up na asa, juntamente com Joke e com algumas fêmeas na janela do quarto :Quarta sala: Três pôneis não revelados, em comas :Quinta sala: Mais dois pôneis não revelados, em soros, só que inconscientes, parecem mortos :Sexta sala: Uma unicórnio com uma faca e acertando em um pôster de Fabsome Logo lá no fundo do hospital, aparece uma unicórnio com um sorriso malicioso e andando lentamente para fora do hospital, em seguida um potro entra correndo e ela nem nota Voz feminina: *andando com uma tonalidade sombria* Como é bom poder sair neste mundo patético que logo será destruído... Conforme ela anda, ela vai passando pelas casas, os pôneis ficam surpresos e assustados, alguns até a reconhecem, pelo que ela fez no colégio, ou devido a cinco anos atrás, no passado Voz feminina: Vejam só, lembram até de mim, nada mudou, o tempo ainda continua, eu sou a mesma de sempre, faz cinco anos que eu não faço nada e pensam que vou continuar assim? Há! Estão enganados...e muito... Uma outra pônei se revela e anda, só que pelo contrário dessa voz, ela é elogiada e cumprimentada, no qual sempre responde e dá um sorriso Voz feminina 2: Eu que agradeço! Segui apenas meu destino, juntamente com minhas melhores amigas! *sorrindo* As duas pôneis se encontram e param uma na frente da outra Vozes femininas: Você aqui...? Logo a primeira pônei, no qual todos assustam, olha com um rancor para a segunda e depois faz um portal para Guardianship-Growth, então a segunda fica olhando a ida da primeira pônei até o portal fechar Quick: Argh! Eu não perco tempo, com uma idiota! *entra no portal* Fab: Prima, Quick, espera! *erguendo a pata* Quick: Eu já disse, eu não vou perder meu tempo, a minha vida é repleta de rivalidades! Fab: Já a minha, é repleta de segredos, mas por favor espere! O portal se fecha Fab: *vê que o portal desapareceu e suspira*...Tenho a impressão que ela já falamos isso, em algum lugar...mas onde? *confusa, mas deixa quieto e andando* Fab começa a narrar Nossas vidas e nossos passados, foram repletas de rivalidades, segredos e mistérios, nunca soubemos o motivo disso, são várias coincidências, perdas, agonias e felicidades, faz cinco gerações que isso é a mesma coisa, mas por que isso? Por que temos essas rivalidades? E esses segredos? Por que nós não havíamos aceitado? Nossos destinos, estão em jogos ou pedaços de papéis, que são amassados ou massacrados, que podem ser encontrados depois de muito tempo, mas agora que vejo que esse tempo chegou, há esperança para mudar? Nunca soubemos como, só soubemos que a nossa vida é repleta de segredos e rivalidades Fab faz um som de shh e tela preta Continua... ---- Momentos para explicar na história *A Misty tem distimia (uma doença de pessimismo). *'MistySong' e GingerPearl são shippings lésbicos. *'Math' e Beauty tem um problema amoroso, no passado, explicando o afastamento e o nervosismo de Beauty. *A cerca de cinco anos atrás, todos eram separados de uma forma, alguns ficavam juntos com outros e não tinham essa interação de atualmente. *'Quick' acredita que é prima da Fab, por conta de sua mãe ser irmã da sua suposta tia (primeira mãe adotiva de Fab), mas nunca demonstrou ter afeto ou amor com ela, diferente de sua suposta prima que sempre teve um amor e amizade com ela. Anteriormente ela acreditava que era só uma meia-prima, por conta de sua mãe adotiva ser meia-irmã da segunda mãe adotiva de Fabsome. *A personagem que odeia Fab mostrado no sexto quarto, sofreu algum problema no passado, com ela. *'Fab' estava indo atrás de Matey (filho adotivo), que estava correndo para a direção do hospital para ver seu pai adotivo. E estava indo devagar, por conta de estar com enjoos e sensação de que alguém mais está por vir. *As oc Player é da usuária Glimmer e a Kind é da Flower. *E por último: Esse shh que a Fab faz, é uma homenagem para PLL, minha série favorita (Pretty Little Liars). ---- Essa foi a parte-piloto, uma parte simples que mostra os personagens, não se sabem quem são os pôneis misteriosos que estavam em coma ou tomando soro no hospital, isso vocês podem arriscar seus palpites e deixar suas criatividades rolarem =D Aqui também tem dois links de quiz, pra vocês se quiserem fazer ^^: :Quiz das Rivais :Quiz das Sexteto (+Spoiler) A pergunta da parte de hoje, é a seguinte: :"Se você fosse estivesse há cinco anos atrás, o que você iam querer saber?" (Pode ter mais de uma resposta) Então foi isso pessoal, a parte piloto da história, no qual deixa muito mistério e muitas coisas para pensar, portanto eu agradeço muito a leitura de vocês, muito obrigada e até a parte 01 =) Categoria:Posts de blog